Entering Reality
by LoneErebor
Summary: When one girl is oddly intwined with the fates of the Maze Runner charcters, how will she react to it? With the books ending the way they did, how far will she go to make sure everyone is safe? And what happenes she she finds the Cure? Read and Find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid... :)


**Hey guys! Here's my new story, and just so you know, I own none of this, everything (except my OC, Avril) belongs to James Dashner. He's an amazing writer and all views in this story are my own! And for copyright purposes, Gandalf belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**NOTE: There is spoilers for the Death Cure in here! BEWARE! And this is a crossover because I'm going to be using Gandalf a bit in here! Happy Reading!**

* * *

When I woke up that morning, two things crossed my mind. 1.) It was raining. 2.) I was going to miss the bus.

"Shuck!" I exclaimed, and slapped a hand over my mouth. Whoops. Guess I tried to say two things at once... I looked at my alarm clock that never went off. I had five minutes. Great.

"C'mon Avril!" I pep-talked myself. "Get it together! You've got five minutes! Go, go, go!" It was slowly becoming a part of my daily routine. I got out of my warm and comfy bed and threw on some clothes. I hurried up and checked my alarm clock. Three minutes.

"Okay. Okay, ummm..um.. Shoes!" I practically screeched, pulling rain boots over my knee-high white socks. I snapped my finger and grabbed a hairbrush to run through my dirty blonde locks. I yanked it through my white tips.

'Wait, what? Since when has my hair tips been white?' I thought to myself, looking down at the white tips in question. So I now had partially white hair. Great. I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 7:58.

"Shuuuuuck." I breathed, dragging out the word. Again with that word! But I didn't have time to worry about that, because I had bigger things to worry about, like the bus. I ran to my front door, grabbing my keys and bag on the way there. I opened the door, locked it, closed it, and proceeded to dash through the pouring rain. And of course in my haste, I forgot my jacket entirely. I was screwed. I was already soaked to the bone, but I didn't have time to go back inside to get it. I just kept running until I could see the light of the public bus stop. Now, you're probably wondering a couple things, like; 'Why doesn't she use her car?' 'Why isn't she riding a school bus instead of a public one since she's only eighteen?' How is she running that far without stopping?' These will be answered right now. My parents decided a car would be too much. So without the money for a car, my parents definitely couldn't send me to a college. So I take my courses online. And to answer the third, the bus stop is only about a mile from my house, so I can run to the stop to catch the old public bus that runs by here. Now I was running pretty fast, and I was jumping over trash cans, sliding around mud puddles, and dashing through wet grass that was ruining my white socks. I really didn't like the rain. So of course, when I stopped at the bus stop, I was there in time to watch it leave.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled at it. But it didn't get very far, though, as it stopped at a red light a couple yards down.

'Wow. That light almost never changes that fast.' I thought to myself 'What luck. I'll just run down to the next stop, then.' And so I did. And so about two minutes later, I was wet, dirty, and exhausted with anxiety, but under the roofing of the bus stop. I was whooping with joy on the inside when the bus pulled up just a minute later. I jumped up eagerly, fixed my sopping hair and clothing, and stepped up inside the bus. I would've sat in the seat I always do, but there was a couple snuggling in it. I politely looked away, and found an empty seat in the back. Just as the doors were closing, an elderly man with grey hair climbed aboard. He wandered back, but I paid him no attention as the elderly always sat towards the front. I did pay him attention, however, when he asked my if there was room in my seat. I nodded and moved over so there was room. I didn't want to offend him! We started talking a bit, and eventually he asked me what my favorite book was. My eyes probably lit up with excitement as I told him about the Maze Runner series I had just finished. I asked him he'd ever read the series, and imagine my inner surprise when he replied with a yes!

"The ending is terrible." I sighed, frowning.

"How so, my dear?" He replied back. I sighed again.

"James DAshner just kept killing off characters. I mean, Newt didn't have to die, Teresa didn't have to get crushed, and Chuck didn't have to die! Come on, these were perfectly fine characters! They could have had some much to contribute!" I ranted, unaware of the small smile underneath his beard. I fell into silence at the end of my rant. The bus stopped.

"Would you change the ending if you could?" He asked me.

"Well, I guess I would. I just wouldn't know the consequences it would have on the plot line." I stated to the man beside me. He smiled at me, and got up.

"While it's been nice talking to you, Miss Avril, it's my stop, so I must go. Farewell!" He said, and walked off the bus.

'Okay, that was weird.' I thought. My eyes widened in realization.

"I never even told him my name!" I said softly to myself. But that was the last thing on my mind, as the bus had stopped on my stop, and people were getting out. I hurriedly stood up, and filed out of the bus and headed over to where I worked. I worked at a little coffee shop in the mall. It was small, but we got enough customers to pay everyone. So I put on a smile, adjusted my shirt, and walked inside. Little did I know, that the encounter on the bus was just the start of what was to come.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon, so thank you for reading this! (And sorry for the shortness, I just really wanted to skip to Gandalf!)**


End file.
